


I Can't Live Without You.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was living hell for Jake when he lost Dirk, never even knowing what happened to his best friend, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Live Without You.

Three Years. That's how long he's been gone. Three, torturous, long, years. Dirk had left him for three years, never to be seen again. Jake thought about it every night, the way Dirk wasn't in university one day, or the next, how they called the police, how they decided he was dead, never to be found. They only searched a couple months, but it haunted them all.  It hurt Jake the most, staying up late each night, trying to drink away the sorrows, but he never forgot Dirk. Dirk had been his best friend, and Jake never even got to tell him he loved him.   
  


    Work was okay, it kept him busy. He had a steady routine, each day he would wake at 5 AM, drink some coffee, eat a bowl of cereal, and off to work. His job always managed to keep his mind off Dirk for a couple hours, and then when he got off he'd stop at Jane's, or Janey's as he called her, bakery to grab a slice of her delicious cake before telling Janey's girlfriend Roxy good afternoon and heading home. Sometimes he would drink late at night with Roxy, but usually he just drank alone. He still kept himself fit, running a mile every evening.   
  
    Jake had tried dating, but it never felt right. He could never stop comparing the others to Dirk. The way their hands felt on his sides, their smell, the way they looked. He and Dirk weren't together, oh no, but he wish he had said something before Dirk was gone. 

 

    It was like every other morning, a cup of coffee and some cheerios, Jake pulled on a pair of cargo shorts, boots, a white tee shirt, and a green over shirt. He still had a couple of Dirks sweatshirts, but they were a little tight, seeing as Jake was taller, and he filled out quiet a bit, so he never wore them in public. Once he had finished brushing his hair and teeth, he grabbed his keys, wallet, and was out his apartment door. 

 

    He arrived at work, a childrens center where people could send their kids for an unreasonable amount of money, and trained experts would take them out hiking in the woods, or on a mountain. Some children he adored, others annoyed him to no end. He sighed unhappily as he led the screeching children to the bus. Once every child was on, he started driving. It only took half an hour, and by then his nerves were already frayed. He led them up a trail, where they pointed at colorful birds, or some pretty flowers. The little demons as he sometimes called them soon made it to the end of the trail, and Jake gave them a small test. Each child passed, and they all loaded back onto the bus.   
  


     Jake waited until each of the tiny terrors were picked up by their respectable guardians and got into his car, driving to the bakery. He ordered a Chocolate S'more Cake slice, sitting down at a window seat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blond, and immediately looked up, only for it to be gone. He sighed disappointingly, knowing it was probably a figment of his imagination. He ate his cake silently.

 

    On the way to his car, he saw the flash again, but this time, it didn't leave. Jake squinted at the figure that was moving quickly towards him, realizing exactly who it was. He looked skinny, like he'd been denied food, and he had quiet a few bruises, scars all along his cheeks. He was tearing up as he ran towards him, throwing his arms around Jake and talking way too fast. Something about missing him? That the people finally let him go. Only one word bubbled to Jakes lips along with a loud sob were, "...Dirk"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Enjoyed it ~  
> Should I Make Another?


End file.
